


hey brother,

by JaseyRae



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a good big brother, Brother Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle is going through a lot of stuff, It's really short, Protective Siblings, Song Lyrics, kind of, they're my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isabelle had her hair braided, reminding him of when they were just kids tagging each other. He used to pull on those braids, playfully. His childhood years were full of happiness and innocence, but they were gone and in the past. Life goes on, and innocence disappears."   (light spoilers for the ending of City of Heavenly Fire, set just before the epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey brother,

«Hey Brother! There's an endless road to rediscover.

Hey Sister! Know the water's sweet, but blood is thicker.

Oh! If the sky comes falling down…

For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.»

 

The Institute was dark and quiet. It was one of the first nights after the great fight against Jonathan Morgenstern, and everyone was resting after some usual patrol in New York City.

Alec felt unsettled by the quietness of the Institute; going back to Magnus’ loft meant no silence and no darkness at all, and the man was not used to the Institute’s atmosphere anymore.  He was staying there that night for he was bummed out from the patrol, and Magnus had told him that he was banned from the loft for he was preparing him a present and needed him to be out of their apartment. Go figure what he was scheming.

Hence, he was stuck at the Institute, with a room that definitely needed to be cleaned and tidied up, and a massive headache. He put on his pajamas, and started packing for the next day’s patrol. He was putting his daggers into the bag when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said, not moving his eyes from the bag. Nothing happened. Alec frowned.

He strode towards the door, and he opened it founding his sister behind it.

Isabelle had her hair braided, reminding him of when they were just kids tagging each other. He used to pull on those braids, playfully. His childhood years were full of happiness and innocence, but they were gone and in the past. Life goes on, and innocence disappears.   

His sister’s expression was clouded, though, like something was deeply bothering her. Alec knew that Isabelle was going through a hard time since the end of the great war; she didn’t have a moment to recover and think about what happened, and the best she could do was not thinking about it. Especially about Simon.  She couldn’t allow herself to mourn and accept what happened. Alec sighed; even if his baby sister’s way of coping was so unhealthy, he couldn’t say that he was better at it.

“What’s the problem?” Alec asked, slightly alarmed. He definitely needed to sleep, and he surely could not bear another mission.  However, Isabelle shook her head.

“No, there is no problem whatsoever. I just...” she trailed off, averting his eyes. She played with the hem of her pajamas, not being able to word her thoughts. Alec stood there, expectantly.

“Can I…” she started again, “can I sleep with you tonight?” she finished, directing her eyes straight into his.

Alec was clearly not expecting this, but Isabelle looked like someone who unequivocally needed a hug and some cuddles. However, that was a novelty, too: Isabelle Lightwood didn’t need support or comfort from anyone; she never cried, she never let people see her feelings. Even when Max died (and it still hurt), she closed herself off from the world.

He looked at his baby sister and nodded slowly, and then he hugged her. Alec could’ve swore that she was trembling.

“I’m sorry, I have not slept for days, and I still can’t, I can’t…” she sobbed into her brother’s shirt. He felt helpless and guilty; Isabelle meant the world to him, and he didn’t even notice what she was going through.

Alec literally carried his sister to his bed, while she was clutching at his shirt, not willing to let him go. He gently laid her down, and after flicking the lights off, he slid into the bed as well. Underneath the gently weight of the blanket, Isabelle took her brother’s hand and held on tightly. He remembered once again of their childhood, when Maryse made them nap together, and they would always fall asleep with their hands clasped together. Some things, after all, don’t change.

“Thank you, big bro”, she whispered, with a watery smile. She closed her eyes, feeling protected and loved, finally able to rest properly. Alec kissed her forehead, murmuring a “you’re welcome” into her skin.

To Isabelle, Alec will always be her big brother, the one who pulled at her braids, and the one who swore to the Angel that he would protect his sister at any cost. To Alec, Isabelle will always be the playful little girl who used to stole his toys, and the one who gave him a shoulder to cry on. They were family, and that would never change.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And dooooone. It's been a while since I wrote something for this fandom, and it feels like home, really.  
> I don't own the characters, but they own my heart.


End file.
